Conversations With Friends
by Miss Granger
Summary: A copy of an IM conversation I had one day, not too long ago. Makes anyone's life seem normal compared to mine. Please R&R, hope you like it! It's just a little bit of fun...
1. Amande chan

Authors note: Please don't judge my life by what you read here. My entire life isn't like this, just some parts. I edited a few parts of this conversation, because all of the grammar and spelling lines on the Word program were driving me insane… Anyway, don't judge Amande chan either, she had no idea I was going to upload this conversation… If you like what you read here, review it and I'll copy some other ones.  
  
CRAFTYKID: hey!  
  
Amande chan: hiya monkey did Kate get my email?  
  
CRAFTYKID: Did you read the e-mail I sent you about Max?  
  
Amande chan: yes...btw ariel¹ was from me...you were tricked horribly  
  
Amande chan: he doesn't understand that shit  
  
Amande chan: I mean I told him he didn't remember though  
  
CRAFTYKID: I don't know if she did - you're a flatulent monkey prat  
  
Amande chan: that's what I called you I think  
  
Amande chan: flatulent monkey-like prat  
  
CRAFTYKID: I'm just returning the favor  
  
CRAFTYKID: at the risk of sounding stupid.... I'm working on a fan fic now. you're in it.  
  
Amande chan: I'm working on a fic too and you're in mine! AS BURI- CHAN!!!  
  
CRAFTYKID: Wow. (note the lack of enthusiasm) I have you as Amande chan  
  
Amande chan: that's creepy, mine's called Locker Laughter how bout you?  
  
Amande chan: how*  
  
CRAFTYKID: Well, the working title in Conversations With a Friend (don't even ask). I will probably change it, that title frightens me.  
  
CRAFTYKID: *is  
  
Amande chan: it frightens me too...  
  
CRAFTYKID: prat  
  
CRAFTYKID: :-P  
  
CRAFTYKID: have you left me forever (jumping for joy...)  
  
Amande chan: no talking to some insanely obsessed hp and digimon fan  
  
CRAFTYKID: how many can there be....  
  
Amande chan: a lot  
  
CRAFTYKID: iie kuso  
  
Amande chan: something shit?  
  
CRAFTYKID: yes. iie is no. at least I think it is....  
  
Amande chan: k  
  
CRAFTYKID: btw - high chance of code 3 occurring at any time  
  
Amande chan: k  
  
Amande chan: just say 3  
  
CRAFTYKID: will do. I see you've learned a new letter of the alphabet. someday you'll have it all  
  
Amande chan: what?!?!  
  
CRAFTYKID: k  
  
CRAFTYKID: you're slow  
  
Amande chan: k I G E T I T  
  
CRAFTYKID: I'll just call you Samantha² from now on  
  
Amande chan: no you stupid bitch!!!!  
  
Amande chan: muy puta  
  
CRAFTYKID: don't get yourself worked up  
  
Amande chan: does very bitch/whore even make sense?  
  
CRAFTYKID: only in your world. You could ask Jorge.³  
  
Amande chan: good idea I will  
  
CRAFTYKID: honestly.....  
  
Amande chan: j/k  
  
CRAFTYKID: I want to read fics.  
  
Amande chan: it won't let me  
  
CRAFTYKID: me neither....  
  
CRAFTYKID: code 3  
  
Amande chan: monkey  
  
CRAFTYKID: flatulent or otherwise?  
  
Amande chan: otherwise! something much worse, when I think of it I'll tell you  
  
CRAFTYKID: ah.... one can only imagine  
  
CRAFTYKID: will you stop ignoring me?  
  
Amande chan: You're a "eat your own poop 'Samantha' biting max killing spider fearing p.o. sheisse, FLATULANT monkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CRAFTYKID: that just passed 20 feet over my head, and kept going......  
  
CRAFTYKID: I must leave you.....  
  
Amande chan: WHY???  
  
CRAFTYKID: I'm writing my fic. it requires my full attention  
  
Amande chan: NOOOOOO I'll stop bugging you  
  
CRAFTYKID: don't worry -- i'll get on later  
  
Amande chan: actually I have some q's for you!  
  
CRAFTYKID: what be they?  
  
Amande chan: Who is rumored to be a teacher in Book 7?  
  
CRAFTYKID: Fluer, i think. maybe not....  
  
Amande chan: o yeah, now I remember and what is the name of the hippogriff that bit Malfoy  
  
Amande chan: or hurt him  
  
CRAFTYKID: how would I know?  
  
Amande chan: darn...thx anyway  
  
CRAFTYKID: totally. now am I dismissed?  
  
Amande chan: yes  
  
CRAFTYKID: bye  
  
Amande chan: Ja ne  
  
¹Ariel… long story, no time to explain.  
  
²Samantha is just a girl from school. Really slow, never understands jokes.  
  
³Jorge is the foreign exchange student from Mexico. 


	2. quidditchmstr

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
hi how are u?  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
fine - you?  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
good  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
a little sick though...  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
o ho did u get sick?  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
*how  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
my sis  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
o  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
where do u live?  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
what is ur name on the site again?  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
Miss Granger - WI  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
o ok  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
sorry i forgot  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
that's okay  
  
  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
Do you care if I make this conversation available to the general public?  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
no  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
how do u do that?  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
Well, I'm just going to post it on fanfic.net. I have another one posted, and I've decided to make it a series.  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
o ok i dont mind then  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
I'll give you the link when it's posted.  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
k  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
cool  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
my last one was a little weird. poeple thinking i'm crazy or something...  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
o i dont  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
if you read it you would. just a sec....  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624237  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
read it  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
k brb i wil be reading it  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
k. review it too  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
brb  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
k  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
im back  
  
sirius' cousin says:  
  
i have to go bye  
  
I have no idea where I am... says:  
  
bye 


End file.
